clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Homa and Stann
Homa and Stann are two real penguin copycats of the rumored-humans Huma and Stamm. Their real names are unknown, as investigated by the PSA. They are far more insane than the whole ego of all the Mwa Mwa Penguins in history. So as compared to Petguins. Background Their true backgrounds are unknown. Changing Identity Around some time in March 2009, they were seen with words enscripted on their bellies. The words were their later reffered names, and were infamous throughout then. Being the "Imposters" Being the imposters were quite hard for them. To see a list of creatures who have seen them, look below. At first, they went to the Ski Hill where they met Mr. Amecu. They told him that they wanted to play sledding with him. When he declined, they started going mad. They also went to Freezeland via Aer Frysland's S757. They met Will Whitefoot upon stepping into Frostbrough and told him that they wanna go pee. Pee on the snow. On a three-day holiday, they met Leopard. They told him about The Golden Waffle. It was that crazy. On 12 March 2009, they went to the Ski Hill again and this time, they screamed "Huma and Stamm we Are!", repeatedly. Penguins got irritated by that, and one, probably DianaX2X, told the press On March 13, 2009, at around midnight, they entered the Str00del Force's headquarters and raiding almost everything they see. It was quite the mischief. If you like to comment, go to Involvement and comment under "Comments". Anyway, later around 6AM, they took a plane to South Pole City, a train line to Sealville, a bus ride to Gourdzoid and finnally took a mini-van to The Darktonian Realm, where they started screaming out punctuation marks, especially exclaimation. Darktan did not comment to the press, as he is, erm... evil. At 5PM, from witnesses, the duo took a bus to Inland (it's opened now), and took the Antarctic Express back to South Pole City. In total, that took three hours. At 8PM, they circled the South Pole Council's office and started to... erm... squeak. Squeak like those creatures out farther into the mainland of the other side of the world... I guess. They also started to drive around the city, and even some Mwa Mwa Penguins dubbed them crazy. The only news for March 14 was they, taking the Antarctic Express to the farmost side of the Eastshield. They may be taking a train to Shiverpool. On March 15 they were sighted on an iceberg in Shiverpool eating pie and screaming at Cody Maverick, who was doing surfing demonstrations for a big crowd. Involvement Witnesses As starting out just soon, not many penguins noticed them. Some notable ones were Mr. Amecu on his trip to Club Penguin, Will Whitefoot when they were in Freezeland on a three-day holiday and Leopard. Spider880 also saw the duo, and finnally two Emoticons, both exclaimation marks. Also, some Mwa Mwa Penguins saw them driving around the South Pole Council. DianaX2X also saw them. Kwiksilver was watching Cody Maverick when he sighted them. Hmmm.... Comments Trivia *Huma and Stamm don't know about this. *They were said that they were both Ernie's parents. See also * The Sapie Brothers Category:Penguins Category:Characters